vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukiko Amagi
|-|Yukiko= |-|Konohana Sakuya= |-|Amaterasu= |-|Sumeo-Okami= Summary Yukiko Amagi is a playable character and one of the protagonists of Persona 4. She represents the High Priestess Arcana. Yukiko is a friend and classmate to Yu Narukami and a member of the Investigation Team. She is the heiress to the Amagi Inn and her Shadow was the first major dungeon boss of the game. Having been thrown into the TV World as part of a sociopath's machinations in the Inaba Serial Murder Case, she is later rescued by the initial members of the Investigation Team, giving her a chance to face her Shadow and obtain her Persona, Konohana Sakuya. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Yukiko Amagi Origin: Persona 4 Gender: Female Age: 16 at start of the game. 17 by the endgame and P4A Classification: Human, Member of the Investigation Team, Persona User, Priestess Arcana, Unconquerable Snow Black (P4A) Powers and Abilities: |-|Persona 4=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Tessen War Fan), Non-Physical Interaction (via affecting Shadows), Summoning, Empowerment (Via Willpower. Users also take on the stats and affinities of their equipped Persona, even while they are not summoned), Magic, Elemental Manipulation, consisting of Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Death Manipulation. Healing, Purification, Resurrection, Resistance Negation (with Fire Break), Durability Negation (with ailments and absorption spells), Status Effect Inducement, Mind and Soul Manipulation (ailments and support spells directly affect the target's mind and soul), Rage Inducement, Absorption, Statistics Reduction, Forcefield Creation (with Red Wall), Damage Boost (with Mind Charge) and Damage Reduction (via Guard). Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Limited Flight (Personas only), and Immortality (Type 8. Reliant on their user's soul. Personas only). Resistance/Absorption of Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (depending on the Persona). Resistance to Perception Manipulation (Via Team Glasses) as well as Status Effect Inducement, which includes Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, Heal Negation, Probability Manipulation, Muteness, Illusion Creation, Possession and Fear Manipulation. |-|Arena Exclusive= All previous abilities, Energy Manipulation and Limited Plant Manipulation (can swarm the enemy with razor sharp sakura petals). Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Comparable to the Shadow Operatives) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge natural lightning) | Massively FTL+ in reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Yu Narukami and SEES) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Can take hits from the Persona 3 cast) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with Tessen, Several Kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: Team Glasses and her Tessen war fan. | Team Glasses and her ultimate fan, Boundless Sea. In Persona 4 Arena, she carries a second fan. Intelligence: Above Average. Her grades are notably higher than average among her peers in school, and although she should be at least comparable to Yosuke in intelligence, she severely lacks street smarts due to her sheltered upbringing. Weaknesses: Yukiko and her Personas are weak to Ice-based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Yukiko's initial Persona is Konohana Sakuya, her evolved Persona is Amaterasu, and her ultimate Persona is Sumeo-Okami. Persona 4 Golden Skills: *'Agidyne:' Heavy Fire damage to one enemy. *'Maragidyne:' Heavy Fire damage to all enemies. *'Burning Petals:' Severe Fire damage to all enemies. *'Mudoon:' Dark/Curse-based Instant Death to one enemy. *'Mediarahan:' Restores all allies to full HP. *'Amrita:' Cures all ailments on afflicted allies. *'Salvation:' Restores all allies to full HP and cure all ailments. *'Mind Charge:' Multiply the power of the next magic attack by 250%. *'Matarunda:' Decrease the attack of all enemies. *'Valiant Dance: '''Enrage all enemies. *'Spirit Drain:' Drain a large amount of spiritual energy from one enemy. *'Red Wall:' Erect a barrier that grants Fire Resistance to one ally. *'Fire Break:' Nullify one enemy's resistance to Fire. *'Divine Grace: Passively increases the effectiveness of healing spells. *'''Evade Ice: Passively triples evasion against all Ice attacks. *'Fire Boost: '''Passively increases the power of all Fire attacks. *'Fire Amp:' Passively further increases the power of all Fire attacks. '''Persona 4 Arena Skills:' *'Flame Dance:' Yukiko's Persona fires a burst of flame that blasts opponents a notable distance. *'Phoenix Flame Swirl:' Yukiko's Persona flies forward while wreathed in flames. *'Full Bloom:' Yukiko's Persona builds up energy in a sphere before it then bursts into countless, razor-sharp petals that surround and storm her opponent; shredding them to pieces. Key: Persona 4 | Persona 4 Arena Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Healers Category:Purification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Rage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Persona Category:Tier 4